451st Flying Training Squadron
The 451st Flying Training Squadron is an active United States Air Force unit. Its assigned to the 479th Flying Training Group, stationed at NAS Pensacola, Florida. History Established as a B-26 Marauder medium bomber squadron in mid-1942; trained under Third Air Force in Florida. Deployed to European Theater of Operations (ETO), being assigned to VIII Bomber Command 3d Bombardment Wing in England. Engaged in attacks on enemy targets in France and the Low Countries; being reassigned to IX Bomber Command in 1943 with the establishment of Ninth Air Force in England. Also supported VIII Bomber Command strategic bombardment raids in Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, attacking enemy airfields to disrupt interceptor attacks on heavy bomber formations and destroy enemy interceptor aircraft on the ground before they could be launched. After D-Day deployed to Advanced Landing Grounds in France and later Belgium. Provided tactical air support and bombardment of enemy strong points and military targets to disrupt resistance to Allied ground forces advancing from the French invasion beaches and the ensuing offensives on the continent; 1944-1945. Attacked enemy forces as part of the Western Allied invasion of Germany, 1945 and continued offensive tactical operations in support of ground forces until German capitulation in May 1945. Became part of the United States Air Forces in Europe army of occupation in Germany during 1945. Demobilized in place and personnel returned to the United States in the fall of 1945; squadron inactivated as a paper unit in December 1945. Reactivated as a reserve air training command squadron; assigned and performed advanced flight training for air cadets, 1947-1949. Inactivated due to funding restrictions. Assigned to Tactical Air Command and reactivated in 1954 flying F-86 Sabres; later F-100 Super Sabres as a fighter-day squadron. Inactivated in 1957 due to funding restrictions. Reactivated in 1972 as an Air Training Command navigator training squadron; flew T-29; later T-43 navigation classroom aircraft. As of 2 Oct 2009, the 451st FTS trains Combat Systems Officers(CSOs)utilizing 21 modified T-1A Jayhawk aircraft. Lineage * Constituted 451st Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 19 June 1942 : Activated on 17 July 1942 : Inactivated on 11 December 1945 * Redesignated 451st Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 3 July 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 9 August 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Redesignated 451st Fighter-Day Squadron on 24 March 1954 : Activated on 1 July 1954 : Inactivated on 18 November 1957. * Redesignated 451st Flying Training Squadron on 28 July 1972 : Activated on 1 April 1973 : Inactivated on 31 May 1993 : Activated on 2 Oct 2009 Assignments * 322d Bombardment Group 17 July 1942 – 11 December 1945; 9 August 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 322d Fighter-Day Group, 1 July 1954 – 18 November 1957 * 323d Flying Training Wing, 1 April 1973 * 323d Operations Group, 15 December 1991 – 31 May 1993 * 479th Flying Training Group, 02 Oct 2009–present Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 17 July 1942 * Drane Field, Florida, 22 September-15 November 1942 * RAF Rattlesden (AAF-126), England, 1 December 1942 * RAF Bury St Edmunds (Rougham) (AAF-468), England, 22 March 1943 * RAF Andrews Field (Great Saling) (AAF-485), England, 12 June 1943 * Beauvais/Tille Airfield (A-61), France, c. 29 September 1944 * Le Culot Airfield (A-89), Belgium, c. 26 March 1945 * AAF Station Arolsen, Germany, July 1945 * Clastres Airfield, France, c. 1 October-3 December 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 9–11 December 1945 * Reading AAFld (later, Muni Aprt), Pennsylvania, 9 August 1947 – 27 June 1949 * Foster AFB, Texas, 1 July 1954 – 18 November 1957 : Deployed at Landstuhl AB, West Germany, 20 September-4 October 1956 * Mather AFB, California, 1 April 1973 – 31 May 1993 * Naval Air Station Pensacola, 2 Oct 2009–present Aircraft *B-26 Marauder (1942–1945) *AT-6 Texan (1947–1949) *AT-7 Navigator (1947–1949) *AT-11 Kansan (1947–1949) *F-86 Sabre (1954–1955) *F-100 Super Sabre (1955–1957) *T-29 Flying Classroom (1973–1975) *T-43 Gator (1973–1993) *T-1A Jayhawk (2009–present) References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II